


Tanuki 1/2

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ball Kink, Large Penis, M/M, Macros, Massive Balls - Freeform, Monster Boy, Scent Kink, Tanuki, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Nadoka and Ranma are Tanuki’s from the musk kingdom who used the cursed springs to gain human forms. Ranma’s human form is extra manly, and inherited his tanuki balls, he has to be careful with his partners as he can inflate his partners with seed. His true form is a bit monstrous but he’s got a bigger cock, a knot, even bigger nuts, with pheromones that drive people crazy, and ways of money to support a whole harem. Macro Growth Hyper Big Balls Scent Kink Ranma/Mix
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tanuki ½

Nadoka and Ranma are Tanuki’s from the musk kingdom who used the cursed springs to gain human forms. Ranma’s human form is extra manly, and inherited his tanuki balls, he has to be careful with his partners as he can inflate his partners with seed. His true form is a bit monstrous but he’s got a bigger cock, a knot, even bigger nuts, with pheromones that drive people crazy, and ways of money to support a whole harem. Macro Growth Hyper Big Balls Scent Kink Ranma/Mix

Chapter 1

Ranma Saotome was quite the weird guy, he was a skilled athlete, a skilled fighter, and he knew how to stretch a buck and manage his money. His dad Genma was a dead beat, so Ranma worked odd jobs to make cash for food. In an all boy’s school things could be a battlefield, but Ranma had earned a lot of respect in the locker room. 

The boy was rocking a 10 inch monster, and if you thought his cock was huge his balls were even bigger. Some guys joked that Ranma was part Tanuki with balls that massive. Which made Ranma sweat and laugh nervously. They didn’t know the half of it, Ranma didn’t take cold showers for no reason. 

-x-

His main rival was Ryoga Hibiki, the infamous Lost Boy, was the toughest guy at school until Ranma showed up. In terms of power and skill Ranma had him beat. Ryoga was rocking an impressive 8 incher, and had some nice balls himself, but Ranma dethroned him in that arena to. ‘How can he have balls so big and move like that?’ 

Ranma’s bulge was always impressive, even in the baggy clothes he wore. Ryoga found out just how impressive when Ranma was showering and he tried to get him with a sneak attack. Ranma dodged his attack, but slipped and the two landed in a pile. 

Ryoga got to see Ranma’s balls up close and personal! Ranma always had a strong manly musk about him, but having his face up close and personal with his heavy sack… “Ohhh!” Ryoga moaned and took a heavy whiff. “Ohh fuck he smells so good!” Ryoga nuzzled his balls, a blush spreading across his face as his cock stiffened. “So warm!” 

“Well now, isn’t this interesting.” Ryoga tensed and visibly paled. Ranma crossed his arms and smirked down at his rival. “Looks like you are enjoying my balls Ryoga.” 

Ryoga gulped. “I umm I...I...” he stuttered. He pulled back, and gasped as his hard dick was aimed right at Ranma. “Damn!” he tried to cover himself but it was too late. Ranma had seen enough. 

He t-bagged Ryoga. “Ohhh!” His penis twitched and began to leak pre-cum. He couldn’t help but smile and inhale Ranma’s manly musk. Ryoga began to pant. 

“While I love your breath on my balls, do you want the others to catch you like this?” Ryoga gulped and shivered. He knew he should pull away, but he kept sniffing, even giggled a little

“No...” he groaned. 

“I think we can come up with an arrangement.”

Ranma hid with Ryoga, saving the Lost Boy’s reputation. Hibiki got to fap while sniffing Saotome’s bountiful balls and Ranma got to jerk off and shower his rival with semen. The lost boy was drenched from head to toe, his muscles covered in white. ‘So thick!’ Even Saotome’s orgasm was powerful, his big balls weren’t for show. 

Once the locker room was clear Ryoga was able to shower. He still smelled like Ranma even after he was clean. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

-x-

“I don’t believe this!” Ranma had drawn up a contract for Hibiki to sign. 

“I think the contract is quite fair.” Ryoga wanted to protest, but after reading the contract he was painfully aroused. He hated to admit it even some of the most embarrassing parts of the contract held some benefit for him. 

Ryoga was constantly showing up late for class, even if he left for school 3 hours early he always arrived at least an hour late, if he showed up at all. If things kept up he’d flunk out of school. Ranma agreed to walk Ryoga to school and to his classes and even help him catch up on his school work. His parents would certainly be happy. 

In exchange Ryoga had to give up his bed and his room to Ranma. He was tired of camping in a vacant lot, and he was tired of his father trying to steal his hard earned money. Ranma was even willing to pay rent and utilities. Ryoga hated to admit it but Ranma had it rough. “Your dad sounds like a dick.”

“He is, now sign.” Ryoga gulped and took the pen. Ranma’s services weren’t free, there was a price for everything. Signing this contract would put an end to their rivalry and they’d become partners. His contract was hard to turn down, even some of the parts had logic and fair reasons for them. 

“How do I know you’ll honor this contract?” Ranma smirked and got some hot water. 

“I’ll let you in on my secret, consider it an olive branch.” Ryoga’s eyes widened as the hot water came down and Ranma transformed! 

-x-

“So you are really a Tanuki...” they had finished their homework and were getting ready for bed. Both boys were naked. 

“Got a problem with that?” 

“Nope!” Ryoga blushed. “I’m just wondering how...” 

“In China there are pools of cursed springs. Each one with a tragic tale where they drowned, and now anything that falls in spring takes the body of the cursed.” Ranma brushed his teeth. 

Hibiki almost wouldn’t believe it, if he hadn’t seen it. “So that… was your true form...” Ryoga’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Yep, cold water keeps me in human form, hot water returns me back to normal.” He explained after he was born his mother took him to the springs and bathed him in the Spring of Drowned Man. “She wanted me to have some form of normal life.” 

“What about this Musk Kingdom?” 

“Don’t know too much about it, mom lived on the border, she said women didn’t have the best life in the Musk Kingdom, she was a miracle child as children in Musk are almost 95% men.” 

“Where is she now?” Ryoga tensed as Ranma’s aura got dark, and he growled. 

“I don’t know, my old man took me from her when I was 6. He promised her he’d make me a man among men, but all he does is teach me by example of what not to do.” He didn’t know where she was or where to start looking. Right now his focus was just to save up money, feed himself, and not get dragged into his father’s schemes. 

Ryoga honestly felt for Ranma. “I...I don’t know where my parents are either. They send me money, but the post marks are never from the same place. It seems my whole family is cursed to being lost...” 

Ranma sighed and calmed down, and gave Ryoga a hug. “Let’s go to bed and get some sleep.” the boys in all their naked glory climbed into bed, with Ryoga using Ranma’s massive balls as a pillow. 

It was weirdly comforting having Ryoga’s hair tickle his sack, as the lost boy nuzzled his nuts. Saotome sighed and settled into a soft warm bed, getting a calm sleep he hadn’t in awhile. 

Meanwhile…

Bottles clattered as Genma shifted around their tent. “Where is that boy?” he was about to get up but found a full bottle of booze. “Ehh whatever?” He opened the bottle and drank some more, completely forgetting about his son. 

-x-

Ryoga and Ranma’s relationship was taking a turn for the better. Their sleeping arrangements were beneficial to both of them, even when Ryoga woke up with Ranma’s penis in his mouth, he just went with it. A lovely wake up call to say the least. “Let’s continue in the shower.” Not less mess, just easier to clean up. 

His blowjobs felt really good, Ryoga couldn’t take all his cum. He eventually got forced off and got bukkaked and a cum shower. His hot cum rolling off his skin, served as garnish as Ryoga jerked off while burying his face back into Ranma’s balls. He licked his sack as his orgasm built up higher and higher, until his own orgasm tipped over. 

Ryoga continued to service his nuts, as Ranma turned the water on to wash away the seed. They scrubbed and washed, had breakfast, and got ready for school. Ranma held Ryoga’s hand as they walked to school together. Embarrassing but effective…

Together their grades improved, and Ryoga faced less punishments for being tardy. Ranma even braved the war zone that was lunch time and got food for them both, which they shared on the roof.

Ranma was slowly gaining Ryoga’s respect, he actually got to see how hard Ranma worked. From making deliveries, working at construction sites, to even taking bids to play on sports teams. Ryoga even got a cut as he took the bids for the teams Ranma couldn’t play for. 

Without realizing it the two filled the voids they didn’t know they had. Ryoga hadn’t realized the obvious...he was lonely!

To be continued Sex Ed, Hard Work, and Genma’s Break In


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Sex Ed, Hard Work, and Genma’s Break In

Ryoga was taking a break. It was hard to believe Ranma was so strong. Sure he wasn’t human, but his strength was unreal. Hibiki used to think Ranma was a slacker, but since they got closer he got to see how hard the guy really worked. School, jobs, homework, and training. Ranma was juggling all of it. 

Ranma put a good word in for Ryoga, allowing him to work at some of Ranma’s jobs. They brought their homework with them, and Hibiki worked on it while on his breaks, Saotome helping him when he was stuck on a problem. Ranma did the work of 10 men so the boss didn’t complain with how he managed his time. “Man today is a hot one.” Ranma was stretching making his muscles curve and flex. Hibiki stared as Ranma took a drink. 

“Hey Ranma, how come you work so hard?” 

“Hmm, to make money I guess would be the simplest answer. I kinda see it like training.” 

“How so?” 

“Not just physical training, but social training as well. It’s not always easy working with people.” Ranma’s old man was good at conning people, because he could read people pretty well. “He uses it for bad stuff, but its a necessary tool with dealing with people.” He’s met some shady types in the past, with the circles his father ran in. 

Good people, bad people, lazy people, and hard working people. “If given the choice, I’d rather do my best to be a good person, work hard, train hard, and not end up like my old man.” 

“Oi Ranma can you give us a hand here?” A worker called. 

“Sure.” he drank some more water. “My old man takes nothing but shortcuts. I don’t wanna be like him!” He said before heading back to work. 

A lot of things came easy for Ranma, at least that was what Hibiki believed. He just made it look easy, putting to use everything he learned. ‘Fuck I’m an idiot.’ Ryoga face palmed. Here Ranma had it rough, but was working to build something great for his life. All he did was make it worse, he was jealous of Ranma. 

He was so strong, so cool, he made friends with everyone. Ryoga had been at that school for two years and he barely had any friends, a few admirers but no one he could call friend. Saotome just kept winning people over bit by bit. He could see it here, Ranma had the respect of the workers. 

‘I’ve gotten a bit stronger to since doing some of the same jobs Ranma has.’ Ranma made deliveries on foot, strengthening his legs and stamina. He worked hard in construction building his strength and teaching him control. Saotome even traveled outside the city to assist with the neighboring farmers. ‘It’s no wonder Ranma has such a rocking body!’ 

There were quite a few guys who had skills and tried to gain dominance in their school. Ranma took on every challenge learning how their skills and talents work. He adapted them into his own style and bested them time and time again. Soon his opponents realized that they got better in their craft trying to beat Ranma. Ones who stand at the top tend to stop seeking greater heights. Saotome proved there was someone better, showed it wasn’t the end, they could be better. 

Ryoga had been the toughest guy at school till Ranma showed up. He was just to dense to realize since meeting Ranma, he’s gotten better. ‘I’ve been such a jerk!’ 

-x-

As they walked home together things were quiet. “Something wrong Ryoga?” 

“Ranma...I’m sorry!” he rushed forward and bowed to him. 

“What’s this about?” 

“Since you came to school, I blamed you for petty things. I can see that now. I’ve been nothing but a jerk to you, always challenging you and attacking you, when you had it so rough. I’m sorry!” Ranma laughed. “Hey, don’t laugh at my apology!” 

“I’m not, honestly Ryoga, it was fun!” Ranma smiled. “You are really strong and kept me on my toes. I never hated it or you. I learned to read people and I knew you were a good guy!” Ryoga blushed. 

Ranma patted his shoulder. “You had it pretty rough too, despite being a Lost Boy, you never gave up you worked so hard to catch up to everyone else. I think you are stronger than you think.” Hibiki felt his heart flutter. “Come on let’s go home.” 

“Yeah...” He smiled. ‘How can Ranma forgive me so easily, what kind of bastard is his old man?’ He honestly couldn’t remember the man, he never came to parent’s day. The two had dinner, showered and got ready for bed. Ryoga using Ranma’s balls as a pillow, the orbs were just so perfect and large! He thought they were gonna have a good night’s rest, but things weren’t so easy. 

-x-

Genma Saotome had run out of booze, food, and money, so now he was wondering where Ranma was. “Where is that boy he should be home from school by now.” Note: He hasn’t seen Ranma in several days. “Damn brat...what day is it?” 

“Hm?” he checked a calendar he found under some empty bottles. After doing some rough math he’s figured its been some time since he last saw Ranma. “If he’s been working this long he’s sure to have some money by now.” he stroked his chin, making him look like a villain. 

He did some stalking and found out Ranma was staying in Ryoga’s house. “What’s that boy thinking, he’s supposed to be training damn it!” Note: Genma often blew their money on indulging his vices, so he claimed that sleeping outside was a part of training. He often did that, stealing Ranma’s food or money claiming it was training. 

Genma dawned an outfit one would see a bandit wearing. He peeked into the bedroom window and saw his son sleeping. ‘That fool too soft!’ If he had looked lower he’d have seen Ryoga nestling into his balls. His focus was on the safe in the corner of the room. ‘Just keep sleeping boy, I’ll just help myself.’ 

He broke the lock on the window and slipped inside, but as he took a step toward the safe he tripped a wire causing some warm water to be spilled over Ranma. “Oh crap!” 

Ranma transformed. His nails turning black and becoming sharp like claws. Brown fur spread over his arms and legs, the fur covered his lower half, his cock was now hidden in a sheath and his massive balls grew far larger. His tanuki tail sprang forth, and swished back and forth angrily. Ranma gained a treasure trail up to his navel, and a choker of fur around his neck. His canines grew sharper and black markings appeared around his eyes giving him the appearance of a mask. His hair grew a touch wilder and his ears turned beastly. 

“Hey old man, run out of booze and money already?” 

“No...Ranma...not at all...you haven’t come home so I was searching for you!” Ranma gave the man a fake smile before kicking him out of the window. 

“You liar!” Genma’s scream echoed into the distance. Ryoga shot up. 

“What the heck?!” 

“Looks like my old man is looking for me. He’ll be back. It’s gonna be a long night.” Ranma sat back down. “Get some sleep Ryoga, in this form I don’t need much of it.” 

‘His balls are even bigger now!’ Ryoga couldn’t hide his arousal, even if Ranma didn’t already smell it. “Your old man is a piece of work huh?” 

“You can say that.” Ranma spread his legs and invited Ryoga in hugging the massive orbs, the scent washing over him. The fur was like an added bonus. 

The air blew in making Ryoga shiver. “I’ll pay to have the window fixed.” He didn’t care about the window. 

‘So warm!’ he thought as he snuggled against them. 

Ranma wasn’t kidding. Genma was back, but the Tanuki was already prepared. The passing days Ranma had made this place his home, his territory and a Tanuki’s territory was a dangerous place for invaders. 

When Genma came back he had to face many traps. From Pitfalls and Trip Wires. Genma tried to sneak into the window in one of the lower floors and got a massive stone statue dropped on him. “That Ranma...game on boy!” He tried to go through the front door and got electrocuted when he tried to pick the lock on the back door. 

Genma tried to break in and had a giant log slammed into him sending him flying. Ranma wasn’t kidding the guy was persistent. He got inside and tried to get up the stairs only to be met with tacks, ninja spikes, and even oil at the top of the stairs, sending him falling back onto the steps covered in tacks and ninja spikes. “Ouch!” 

He tried to raid the pantry and got a nice good old explosion to the face for his trouble. When he finally got to the fridge he found it all empty. Not a speck of food to steal or a single plate or silverware to pawn. All of the appliances were impossible to lift. ‘Did the boy bolt this stuff down?’ 

Genma tried to go after the family safe, only to get zapped over and over again. “Is this some new fangled safes they making these days.” Note: Ranma actually modified the safe. 

He was pissed now and he charged the bedroom. “Boy you gonna pay for this!” Smack! He got hit in the face by a frying pan. He fell through a trap door and ended up getting launched back outside. “I’m gonna tan his hide...tomorrow...” He was sore all over. 

-x-

“Whoa Ranma, how did you do all this?” Ryoga couldn’t believe it. 

“Through my Chi, as a Tanuki, I can manipulate my chi to transform things and change things.” With a snap of the fingers all the traps vanished. Ranma had put seals on the chairs and appliances making them impossible to lift. Even make the food invisible, or shrink things down. It’s hard to do randomly, but if he slowly pours his chi out he can work his magic. 

Outside of a few repairs over all not a bad night. Ranma got the repair work ordered and paid for, and made sure he got the invoices. ‘Ranma is really amazing.’ He smiled. “Can you teach me to use chi to?”

“Sure, I’ve heard of martial artists who can use their chi to make clothe as strong or as sharp as steal.” It was something they could look into. 

Genma would try to steal from them after they left for school, and think he got a big pile of money and valuable documents. In fact all he got was a pile of leaves and the invoices. “Damn it!” 

Genma’s debt increased as he tried to blow the money he stole, only for it to turn to leaves. He was in big trouble. 

‘That should keep him off my tail for a bit!’ 

-x-

Today was a big day for the boys. It was sex ed day. Ryoga had a lot of questions. His growing feelings for Ranma were confusing, and he wanted to understand. They’ve been doing some naughty stuff here and there, but Ryoga had this feeling there was another level.

The whole class was a mix of nervous, shy, excited, and some guys trying to act cool. They would be getting in depth lessons, as a boys school they had a duty to prepare young men for the future. Ryoga thought he was prepared for the lessons but…

-x-

‘So Ranma’s dick goes in my ass, his dick...his big dick!’ he could feel his insides throbbing. The idea of Ranma fucking him, pounding him so hard his big balls spanked his ass. It made him hard. ‘Ranma’s true form is even bigger!’

The instructor kept everything clear. He was aware some people try to get their sex ed through porn. He explained that porn was just like a movie, entertaining but not always 100% factual. Porn Stars train to be able to take massive sizes, others have found ways to make sex easier. “Learning about sex is like a lot of things in life, allow me this metaphor you can learn to swim, but doesn’t mean your good at it right away, and even if you become good at it doesn’t mean you are ready for the Olympics understand?”

“Yes sir!” 

“Understanding your partner is key, some people don’t think sex is a big deal, just a way to make them feel good and nothing more. Others see sex as something important or even sacred. Wanting their first time to be with someone they love.”

‘Oh no...am I...am I...am I in love with Ranma?’ Note: Ryoga is just now realizing this.

“To be clear none of these views are truly right or wrong as a whole, we each must discover our own view of it and respect each others views. So long as you aren’t hurting anyone.” The instructor went on to explain a physical attraction, emotional attraction, and even spiritual attraction (often called Soul Mates). 

Ryoga had a physical attraction to Ranma, an emotional one grew over time. Who was to say they didn’t have a spiritual attraction. 

Sex Ed lasted for a whole month, the teacher really hammered it home to them. The importance of safe sex, consent, wearing condoms, preparation and foreplay, communication, experimenting, safe words and safety signals, aftercare, and so much more. He went into sexuality, gender identity, and the full spectrum. 

Ryoga had thought he was straight but his feelings for Ranma felt so right. “Please try not to overthink things, things like love can be very complicated. You may encounter people who say what you feel is wrong, or not proper, but before you take their words to heart you must ask yourself. Are you hurting anyone?” Ranma understood, there were people who hurt others to get what they wanted. Genma never once cared about who he was hurting. He tried to sell Ranma on a lot of crap that Ranma questioned and found his dad to be full of shit. Genma’s ideals of what made a man a man, he didn’t follow himself. Ranma decided he’d figure it out for himself, keeping true to this rule. “One has to have balance in their life, too much of anything can be bad for you. Don’t let anyone pressure you to do something you aren’t ready for, each of us have our own paces, our own minds, our own desires. Communication and understanding will help you and your partner grow.” 

They heard of various items that existed in the world that could help improve sex for beginners. Including a mushroom that helped one become super human making their ass hole exist only for mating. Ryoga gulped at the thought. 

After school…

“Hey Ranma...there’s something I wanna do!” 

Ranma blinked in surprise. Ryoga smelled really excited. “What is it?” 

“I wanna go mushroom picking will you take me?!” 

To be continued Mushrooms and Dates


End file.
